


Orgy for One and a Tango for Two

by skyhillian



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, mild dubious consent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: Danny decides that he can have fun by himself, but he might not have to have fun alone after all...





	Orgy for One and a Tango for Two

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent warning is due to Ninja Brian touching Dan's dick before asking if he could.

Upon receiving the final message from the long list of girls he had invited for a lovely Sexbangarang Orgy letting him know that she, too, would not be able to make it, Danny sighed loudly and tossed his phone down on his bed. Well, this is disappointing. He had been really looking forward to this. He’d manscaped better than usual and he had even groomed his chest hair! He’d cleaned out his butt for this, too, dammit!

He’s not quite sure where Ninja Brian has gone. The older ninja had said he wasn’t interested in joining in the fun, and while that’s very weird to Danny who is always down for some dirty, sexy fun, he understands that Ninja Brian is actually quite shy, and so he had told him to go and enjoy himself for the evening.

This, however, leaves Danny all alone with no one to entertain him, which is just not kosher on any planet. He’s a spandex butterfly that needs attention, or he’ll die. Well, that might be a touch dramatic, but he needs attention!

Danny rests his hands on his hips with an indignant huff, observing all of the things he has laid out upon the bed. A mountain of condoms, which he won’t be needing tonight, unfortunately, several types of lube (including flavored, because he’s a thoughtful lover), silken ropes and blindfolds, a soft leather paddle, and several sex toys. He taps his foot while he considers the pile of sexy party favors.

“Well,” he says out loud, “just because I’m alone doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun.”

He opens the large tote box he keeps his collection of condoms in, and he dumps the ones from his bed back into it, and he puts all of the lube away in its tote box. Instead, he picks his favorite cum lube out with a sly grin. Since he has a large mirror affixed to the ceiling over his bed, he gets to look at the fake cum as it leaks out of him. Just the thought of it makes his cock stir.

Danny considers the ropes, and he picks up the dark blue silk rope. He fucking loves rope, but he so rarely has anyone to tie him up. He sets it to the side and he puts the blindfolds and the rest of the rope away. He carefully considers the array of toys, and he picks a pretty blush pink dildo that has a cum tube inside, and a vibrating cock ring, and he returns the rest to their bags and he puts them in the large box under the bed. Before doing anything else, he fills the tube with the lube so it’s ready to go.

By the time he’s shedding his kimono, he’s more than halfway hard. He can’t start yet though--he needs to do his tie. Danny kneels on the bed and he picks up the rope, finding the bight that he needs to begin. Methodically and with practiced precision, Danny crosses the rope over his chest, weaving it into a lovely star harness. By the time he’s tied it off, his head is going a little fuzzy as he descends into the beginnings of rope space. When he moves, the silk slides over his skin tantalizingly, and it makes him shiver. It’s tight enough that he can feel it even if he’s staying still, but not tight enough to leave much of a groove behind when he removes it.

Danny spreads one of his fancy towels out and he parks his pert little ass on it, and he fluffs up his pillows. He rests back against them with a sigh, and the rope pulls against his chest, making him shiver again. The cock ring is next, and he pops the lid on the lube and slicks the silicone, and then he strokes himself with his slick hand. A groan bubbles up out of his chest, and he has to make himself stop stroking so he can ease the ring down his dick. He has the bullet that’s looped into part of it on the underside of his dick, pressed against his balls.

Now that he’s strapped in, as it were, he puts more lube on his hand and he runs his fingers teasingly along his shaft. He tilts his head back and looks at his reflection with a chuckle. Already, he looks debauched. The color is high in his cheeks, and his wild curls are spread out all over the pillows. He doesn’t consider himself a voyeur, but he is an exhibitionist, and even though it’s only him watching, it still makes heat bubble inside of him. He watches his own hand work his cock, which is growing more and more flushed by the moment, both from stimulation and the cock ring.

His eyes flutter shut when he pushes his thumb along his circumcision scar, and his toes curl against the duvet. “Fuck,” he whispers, already breathless. He spreads his legs and bends them at the knee, flattening one foot against the bed and bringing the other knee up against his chest. More lube is applied to his fingers before he reaches down to rub at his hole.

The lube is chilly compared to how heated Danny’s skin is, and he squeaks quietly upon the first touch, but as it warms up, he relaxes and lets out a breathy moan. It’s been a while since he’s done this, and he’s definitely missed it. He takes a deep breath and pushes his index finger into himself with a whine. Already, he wants more, but he knows he has to take it slow.

It just makes it more fun, because by the time he’s got three fingers pumping in and out of himself, he’s desperate, gasping and whining as he clenches around the digits in his ass. He pulls his fingers free with a mewl, and he grabs the dildo. He slicks the toy with copious amounts of lube, and he rolls onto his side to get a better vantage point. While he pushes the blunt head of the silicone cock against his hole, he strokes his own dick with a firm grip.

The stretch burns a little as his hole tries to let the toy in, and when it finally slips past the tight ring of muscles, Danny moans loudly. “Oh, fuck yes.” He feels so full by the time that he’s reached the base of the dildo that he feels like he’s about to explode, and he clenches his muscles. Every movement he makes reminds him that he’s covered in rope, and the fuzziness in his head continues to expand, engulfing all of his thoughts. It’s already all boiling down to sensation and he’s barely even started.

The first few thrusts are careful and slow, allowing him to get used to the feeling of a cock moving inside of him. Danny’s eyes are clenched shut as he pants heavily, working his hips down to meet the dildo. He’s a little ashamed that the only fantasy that’s popping into his head involves ice blue eyes and salt and pepper hair.

With a fumbling hand, Danny finds the button to the bullet in the cock ring, and he presses it. The vibrator comes to life with a soft buzz, and Danny cries out, bowing his back in a beautiful curve. He seizes so tightly around the dildo that it nearly slips out on the withdrawal. “No, no, no,” he mumbles, hastily pushing it back in. “Don’t stop, fuck, don’t ever stop.” He fucks himself faster, and the head of the dildo glances off his prostate. That, combined with the vibration against his balls that travels down to his hole, throws him headlong into a dry orgasm. He wails and he pounds the mattress with his free hand as he keeps going, fucking himself deep with the toy.

Everything tingles, like he’s got electricity dancing across his skin, and his cock throbs in time with his heartbeat. He doesn’t even have to look to know that the head is flushed an angry purple, desperate for release. He finds the valve for the cum tube, and he squeezes it. He’s embarrassed as all hell when the feeling of being filled with warmth makes him cry out Brian’s name, and he cums hard, shooting it across his belly and the towel he’s on. He writhes, sobbing with pleasure as he just keeps coming. His head is so foggy and everything is tingles and vibration and he’s ratcheting quickly into being overstimulated, but his arms won’t do what he wants them to. He kicks his feet weakly with a whine. He wants the cock ring off.

Through the haze in his brain, Danny registers the loss of vibration and the tightness around his dick, which makes him cry out again, and his spent cock spits more cum onto his belly as he rolls onto his back. The dildo slips out of him, and he hears the soft thud as it falls off the bed and onto the floor. He’s confused as to what just happened, and he’s trying to fight through the fog to figure it out when a dark figure looms over him.

“Ninja Brian!” Danny slurs, and he wants to sound indignant, but he can’t find the ability to do so at the moment. He blinks hazily up at the other man, who isn’t wearing his mask. His eyes are darker than usual, and his pupils are blown wide. His face is flushed and there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Danny reaches out. “You’re not wearin’ your mask...”

Ninja Brian straddles Dan’s thighs and he holds up his hands. He signs slowly so that Danny can follow it in his muddled state. _Can I touch you? I’ve been watching..._ Danny’s eyes widen, and heat races through his veins. Fucking hell, that’s hot. Danny nods. _Verbal consent, Danny. Please._

“Touch me, Bri,” Danny says, breathless.

Ninja Brian doesn’t need to be told twice, and he undoes his gi and his pants, and they get thrown across the room without any care for what they hit. Sure enough, there’s the sound of something breaking, but it doesn’t matter right now because Brian’s rough, calloused hands are touching Danny’s hot skin, tracing along the ropes. Danny whines and he squirms when Brian circles his nipples.

Danny reaches out, and he grabs Brian by the biceps. He tugs him forward, trying to get him to come closer. The older man takes pity on him, and he presses against Danny with a quiet groan that rumbles his chest. Danny arches against him, and he pulls Brian in for a kiss. Ninja Brian isn’t expecting it, and Danny giggles against his mouth. It’s rare that he takes the ninja off guard.

They’ve both wanted this for years--the tension has been there since the early years of their partnership but neither had ever done anything about it. The years of pining have made it so much better--it’s like having a drink of water on a crazy hot day, or finally slaying that dragon with an awesome fucking sword (which totally happened, by the way). Danny is still weak and shaky from the first round, but he manages to wrap his legs around Brian’s waist.

The first brush of their cocks makes Danny squeak, and he looks down between them. Brian definitely has nothing to be shy about, with a thick cock that’s just a bit bigger than the dildo he had taken. He curves down at the tip just a bit. It’s obvious he’s been hard for a while, as his dick is leaking precum. When they part for air, Danny rakes his nails through Brian’s short hair.

“Fuck me, Bri.”

Ninja Brian’s arms shake slightly, and Danny fully feels the older man’s cock twitch against his. Brian sits up and he unhitches Danny’s legs from his hips, and he spreads his long legs wide. Danny mewls, embarrassed, but the embarrassment fuels his arousal. Brian uses the lube that’s leaking out of Danny to slick himself, and he taps the head of his cock against Danny’s slick hole, making the other man gasp. It’s been a very long time since Danny has done this, and even longer since Brian has.

The noise Brian makes as he sinks into Danny’s slick heat is beautiful, and Danny clutches the pillow under his head and he moans Brian’s name. Goddamn, it’s so much better than a toy. He can feel Brian throb and twitch inside of him, and he clamps down around his dick to make him groan again.

It’s a testament to Ninja Brian’s restraint that he holds still once he’s bottomed out. He taps Danny’s cheek to get him to open his eyes. He needs to know if it’s okay for him to move. Danny nods and he rolls his hips, and Brian is almost positive he sees stars. Once he has permission, however, he holds nothing back, and he fucks Danny with fast, deep thrusts.

Danny’s sounds are music to Brian’s ears. He’s heard Danny in the throes of passion many times before--the man is loud as hell and he has no shame about it, but it’s different to see Danny’s gorgeous face contorted in pleasure while knowing he’s responsible for it. His wild curls bounce with the force of Brian’s thrusts, and Brian grabs hold of the harness for leverage.

He’s already so sensitive and flustered from his first two orgasms that he knows it won’t take much for him to cum again. Danny cries out a warning, and it only results in Brian working his hips faster, desperately trying to push Danny over that glorious edge.

Danny’s third orgasm of the night takes his breath away, and he gasps for air as everything in his body seizes and spasms. He covers his flat belly in cum for the second time. Brian makes a sound similar to a moan, but due to his throat damage it’s choppy and rough, but it’s still beautiful to Danny, who so rarely gets to hear Brian make any noise.

The warmth of Brian’s cum filling him causes Danny to moan softly, and he pulls Brian in for another kiss. He begins to giggle, and Brian pulls back with his eyebrow raised in question.

“My orgy for one became a tango for two,” he says, still giggling, and Brian rolls his eyes. He cracks a smile, however, and Danny beams right back.

He’s totally writing a song about this. He might omit some of the details, however. Some things are best kept a secret.


End file.
